Lonely No More
by DissectingPomegranates
Summary: *First time fic & One-shot* Based around New Years Eve, CC finds herself alone and turns to Niles.


_A/N: Greetings,Okay so this my first nanny fanfic, please be nice and hope its not completely crappy. This was originally on the unofficial nanny site but since then as been completely overhauled and changed._

_This original idea was inspired by a particular scene in the Sex and the City movie, when Carrie travels across town to be with Miranda, who is alone during New Years Eve. Also, I did have lyrics for the song - Auld Lang Syne but due to copyright, etc lyrics aren't allowed in fanfics and I've already had a warning and do not want my account to get deleted or suspended._

_I own nothing - still a broke student. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes, I apologise in advance for this but sometimes even after several proof-readings they still manage to get in there.  
_

_I've tired to keep this completely true to the original characters from the show with out being ooc so again apologise for that._

_Please r & r and enjoy x_

Lonely No More

"Look, I'm sorry CC...I can't do this anymore," he paused waiting for her reaction but she was stunned into submission, "I thought I'd be a man and tell you to your face instead of you finding out from someone else," he nervously scratched the back of his neck, "We had a good thing goin' but I'm seeing someone else and it's gettin' serious...look, I'll just see myself out."

He was gone without so much as a backwards glance at the woman he'd left behind. She remained unmoved since the revelation of more or less ditching her for someone else, unable to express her hurt and frustration at him, even worse was she had been dumped and was all alone on New Year's Eve.

CC went to the door, his aftershave lingering in the air. She locked the door and leaned against the door, a heavy sigh escaped her.

"An all time low, even by your own standards," she muttered to herself, "Dumped with only a matter of hours before the celebrations begin...all alone again."

As strong and confident as CC was in the business world when it came to her personal and love life, she was a complete bumbling idiot. Damn Cupid! As a Babcock, she relished a challenge, no matter what she was able to reduce practically anyone that worked for her into tears, command attention and confidently hold her head high but now she felt barely able to find the strength to stand upright as another failure in her laughable love life had resulted in bitter disappointment.

She threw off her black stiletto shoes and shuffled into the living-room, carrying a large glass of white wine and collapsed onto the leather couch, careful not to spill any wine.

"Just a big girl all by herself in the big city." She mused as she gulped a generous amount of wine.

By comparison, whenever CC was completely miserable, the universe and unknown forces seemed to ensure that the exact opposite for Niles but not tonight. The Manhattan mansion was unusually quiet; the kids were now older and now independent. They were taking brave steps in slowly venturing out of the nest which left Maxwell and Fran alone, they opted for a quiet night in with old movies, popcorn and wine.

Niles cleared his throat, to catch the attention of Mr Sheffield, "Sir, if that is everything?" he politely hinted.

Maxwell smiled forgetfully "Oh sorry old man!" he started addressing him by his appointed nickname, "Yes...we're fine...thanks. Do you have any plans for this evening?"

Niles shook his head "Unfortunately, not this year although I much prefer celebrating the festive season compared to the New Year celebrations."

"Aw! Really Niles?" questioned Fran, suddenly feeling sorry for her best friend, wishing she had known about his lack of plans.

He quickly brushed off their seemingly concerned comments, "I'll see you both tomorrow, well technically next year. Goodnight."

"Niles!" called Max, "It's the holidays, why don't you take tomorrow off?"

He smiled and nodded his head slightly "Thank you, I appreciate that Mr Sheffield." He replied and headed upstairs to his inner sanctum.

Niles groaned as he sat perched on the edge of his single bed, "Finally!" he complained as he removed his shoes, feeling the instant relief.

It had been a busy day and Niles simply wanted to curl up in bed with his book. He swiftly showered and changed into his pyjamas but as he got comfortable in bed and started reading where he previous left off, it was clear that he was beyond exhausted.

In the darkness and silence of his small bedroom, he was able to hear neighbors preparing for the festivities. He sighed and readily welcomed another day of a new year, trying desperately to repress the overwhelming emotions which only caused him to get depressed when dwelling upon past memories of the particular time of year which he did not need to be constantly reminded about in the media and from friends and family.

Niles tumbled into the darkness of sleep, unconscious and unaware of noise from various people passing the mansion and parties that were beginning to start, welcoming and celebrating the New Year.

* * *

Suddenly, he grumbled still in a sleepy daze "Huh! What?" he muttered confusedly

The ringing of the telephone on the bedside table pierced through the silence and was a rude awakening that rocked him out from his dreams. In the dark, he fumbled around in search for telephone, cursing the offending noise and whoever was calling him.

"Hello?!" his voice crocked still heavy with sleep and not attempting to disguise his annoyance or tiredness

"Oh!" a startled voice began, "Oh dear! I hope I didn't interrupt _anything_." She cringed at the thought

He sighed impatiently "The only thing you interrupted was my sleep!"

"Oh...right, okay." A stuttered reply

There was a long pause before Niles interjected "Is this another way of torment because I'm in no mood."

CC cleared her throat suddenly nervous, "I thought the point of having a family was suppose to be that you weren't alone at this time of year."

His jaws clenched "Your point? Or you got bored and decided to torment me over the telephone?"

"No, I...I just wanted to talk."

Niles snorted, "You mean us? Talk? We don't do civilized conversations. You torment me and vice-verse...but not tonight, I'm beyond tired and just want to sleep."

"Oh! No date?"

"I know, before you torment me...its New Years, I have no date and rather have an early night."

"That makes two of us although I have opted for the couch, wine and Chinese food."

Niles felt himself smiling, "It's an all time low for the both of us."

"I'm alone on New Years Eve with Chinese food...maybe next year; I'll be surrounded by cats, hundreds of them."

Niles yawned "So dramatic."

It was CC's turn to smile "Okay, go back to sleep. I'll torment you next year."

He felt a sense of urgency, not wanting to finish their conversation despite being so tired, "No!" he stated quickly then cringed thinking he sounded needy but it had been nice to talk and relate to someone else that was in the same scenario as himself "No, don't go."

"Niles, you were sleeping. I wasn't thinking, just go back to sleep."

"Are you alright?"

CC was touched that Niles would even ask considering their complicated friendship even if he was just being a gentleman and asking out of politeness, "I'm fine." She choked. She winced at the sound of her voice betraying her then tired to cover it up, "I was watching mushy television and I got all choked up...just a reminder that I'm alone." She confessed

Instantly, this had his attention and he sat up in bed "Do you want me to come over?"

CC felt her heart flutter, skipping numerous beats and felt a wave of goosebumps dance upon her skin but despite what her body indicated, her ignored it, "No, don't be silly! I woke you up...I'm across town, go back to sleep. I'll survive."

He rubbed his heavy eyes "I could get a taxi or something?" he suggested

She laughed "A taxi, I can imagine the price...no seriously Niles, like I said I'm fine, just wanted to talk...maybe tomorrow. Now go back to sleep and I'll see you later."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Niles."

Niles placed the telephone back. His eyes looked around the darkened bedroom while outside the window snowflakes gracefully fell from the sky. Niles pushed himself up in bed and looked out of the window and debated mentally what should he do.

CC clicked the button on her cordless phone to end the call and placed it onto the table. The hypnotic smell of food caused her stomach to growl hungrily but her appetite suddenly disappeared. Instead, she reached out for her glass of wine and curled up on the couch.

* * *

"Niles, where are you going?" asked Max

"Just a quick visit to see an old friend." He replied

Max smiled and raised his glass. Fran had fallen asleep while cuddling into Max during the movie. "Niles, happy new year."

Niles wrapped his jacket tightly around himself to conserve heat as a bitter cold wine threatened to steal the warmth from him. He carefully avoided the fresh and lethal ice as he climbed down the stairs and looked around the seemingly abandoned stress. Snow had transformed the street into a winter wonderland. He glanced at his watch, there was not much time.

CC gave up looking for anything remotely decent to watch on the television but she was unable to avoid anything that was Christmas or New Years themed but she found that even for the loneliest of people, there was simply no escaping the constant reminder of what the holidays meant. Her own family were too busy even for her! The only people that were involved in her life were not exactly her biggest fans. She had no place to go and no place to hide.

Max managed to move his leg and arm which had gone completely numb due the sleeping weight of his awkward wife. He observed her sleeping; grinning madly like a Cheshire cat knowing that he was truly blessed to have found love again. Fran was indeed a breath of fresh air just exactly what he and the family needed, "Come on love, time for bed." He whispered.

The buzz from drinking a bottle of wine had failed to comfort or dilute the pain of being alone. CC glanced at the time, "A new year...a fresh new start."

Niles nodded to the doorman who opened the door for Niles, looking at his watch; he had made it with a few minutes to spare and headed for the elevator. Despite the several layers of clothing he wore to shield himself from the bitter cold, Niles blew into his hands attempting to warm himself.

CC had given up on staying up while only the mind-numbing television for company. She stood in the bathroom, staring at the tired woman that reflected back at her from the mirror as she wiped the remains of her make-up off. She unclasped her hair and leaned closer towards the mirror, carefully studying her features.

Niles stood outside the door of her apartment when suddenly his stomach lurched with a feeling of anxiety and nervousness. He frowned at the bizarre sensation although he knew how complicated their relationship which was often them both tormenting each other with playful and cattish remarks but very seldom had there been a time when they had both settled down and had a conversation. Niles knew that his class would always dictate him to serve and remain below the likes of CC.

He felt his body tense, his knuckles inches away from knocking the door to announce his presents, "What do I say?" he murmured aloud.

"Hello, hello..." she answered, her features changed when she found Niles standing at her door, looking like a lost puppy and gasped in disbelief, "Niles? "

"Perhaps, you were expecting the tooth fairy or someone else?" he teased, breaking the tension.

"I just...I hadn't expected to see you. You're here."

"Common courtesy would dictate that you would normally invite a guest into your apartment instead of loitering in the hallway."

"Oh! But of course, please come in." She gestured opening the door.

"I smuggled a bottle of Mr Sheffield's best bottle of wine." Smiled Niles, breaking the ice and instantly putting CC at ease

"I cleaned up...I wasn't expecting company." She confessed.

Niles popped the corked wine and poured two glasses for the both of them, politely handing CC a glass and took a seat on the leather couch. She tucked her legs under herself and raised the glass "Thank you Niles." She smiled.

He mimicked the gesture and took a sip of wine "That certainly _is _a good year. Do you still want to talk?"

She shrugged and placed the glass down on the table, "What can I say? I was dumped on New Years Eve, easy as that and then I quilted you into keeping me company."

He stood his head, "No, you didn't besides, I know how it feels." He sighed heavily.

She was interrupted by the television, showing live coverage from Times Square as the masses of people began to chant united, "3...2...1...Happy New Year!"

As everyone cheered and began celebrating the beginning of a new year, two people silently watched the television before their eyes met. CC hesitated and swallowed away the lump that formed in her throat "Well, here's to a new start."

"To a new start." Repeated Niles

They clinked glasses and cautiously sipped the wine.

"Thank you Niles...for coming here, suddenly I don't feel so alone anymore."

Niles felt a sense of warmth caress his face, feeling shy all of a sudden, "Ditto." He smiled.

Their eyes locked onto each other, frozen in a stare that neither wanted to break or acknowledge that years long repressed feelings and emotions were starting to emerge, a gravitational pull slowly brought them together.

Niles placed his wine glass on the coffee table and slide closer towards CC, "Happy new year, witch." He smiled using her pet name

"Happy new year, old maid." She replied with his pet name.

Slowly, they inched closer. CC closed her eyes, feeling his warm breath upon her face, Niles smirked at the sight of her, with her eyes closed, and she was a vision to behold. Their kiss was small but perfect, soft and gentle but it left CC wanting more but she was unsure how Niles felt. If she were to make the first move and misinterpret the signs then she would never be able to live down the embarrassment.

* * *

Niles glanced at his watch, shocked by the time, it was late. After their kiss, they continued to drink the wine but something had changed, they seemed to be more comfortable in each others company but that was perhaps the wine. They reminisced down memory lane and were able to share embarrassing tales of the past.

"I didn't realize the time, it's late...and I should probably let you get some sleep. No doubt you have a busy schedule."

CC felt genuinely saddened that they would have to part; it had been pleasurable to simply relax and reminisce about their younger days, the time had simply melted away, just when she was getting comfortable with Niles.

"Oh...well, it was nice."

Niles nodded as he slipped on his jacket, "It was nice to just sit and chat. I had a good time but I need sleep as do you."

She reached out for his arm, "I really do appreciate what you did, I'm thankful for that."

He smiled warmly at her, "I live to serve..." his voice trailed off and mentally cursed himself, "Sorry, old habits."

CC fidgeted with her hands, toying with the ring that sat on her middle finger, "Do you think that we could..." her voice trailed off.

Niles raised an eyebrow, "We could what?"

"We could make this a regular arrangement? I enjoyed myself last night, it was nice instead of the constant teasing and name-calling sparing matches that we do at work."

Niles smiled, "You mean, you want us to regularly get together have drinks and talk...like a date?"

CC frowned, "Well, if you insist on labeling this thing between us," her voice suddenly raised and decided to take the plunge, "Yes, something like a date."

Niles extended his hand, "Deal." He replied, not wanting to embarrass CC, as he knew full well that she often maintained her emotions and feelings behind a mask, in time, he knew that she would lower her guard.

They touched hands and shook on their agreement, already CC felt the tingling touch of her hand travel up her arm and smiled softly. A part of her plunged into confusion and doubt, she hoped that this was the right thing to do, the right man to allow into her life.


End file.
